Usable And Disposable (ONE SHOT)
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: One shot including Mo and Angel (because there needs to be more of these two) Angel is in need of a little session with Mo,but there's been a request put into it, and the b-boy nervously complies p.s: just read the one shot, i suck at summaries.


**Usable and Disposable (Mo x Angel)**

**WORLD! , have a sexy Mo one-shot with him masturbating (because there needs to be more Mo stories on this website)**

Angel sat on a chair in front of my bed, his legs parted and his hands resting on his knees, grabbing at the white fabric clothing that covered them separately; His fedora towered over the two brown lust filled orbs his face featured for the world to see and his snide smile was visible through shining vampire shaped teeth.

I was curled up with my back against the headrest, my plush pillows beside my slender figure as I shook nervously in only a top and trousers; sweat ran through my tassel like hair to the bottom of my plump cheeks, this was embarrassing; the Latino I regard as a friend is asking the worst question ever;

'Mo, Strip for me'

Those words came at me again, stabbing my heart with a colony of pins and needles, why would he ask me this, even better, why now of all times, it's eleven o clock and Glitch is just in the other room! What if something happens and I start screaming to death or something!

'Don't waste any time, Moses. Take it all off; I want to see that slender little body of yours'

My hands slowly glided to the bottom of my tee, shaking in anger and fear I took hold of the bottom and lifted it above my head and off of my chest to reveal my bare upper half, the two little brown stumps on my chest sticking up and cold as I breathed in and out forcefully but slowly, my rib cages visible as the skin on my chest extended with my breaths.

Angel's smile couldn't have gotten dirtier as he stared at my slender half naked body, I saw his hand slowly caress the bulge gathering in his pants, muttering some profanity in Spanish, possibly about me and how sexy I may look at this moment, drenched in heat from an invisible sun and blushing.

'C'mon, Nino, you can do better than that'

His accent was starting to annoy me, apart from the faint sound of the television coming from downstairs I really wanted him to shut up and leave me alone, but then again, I knew that was never going to happen since this Latino just had to be a loud ass idiot when it came to private strip teases.

With no rejection I found my hands at the top of my trousers, ready to pull them down along with my boxers and show Angel the 'treat' he's been waiting for, in one go I shoved them down, already I felt a cold mist staring at me with naked, lust-filled eyes, the pleasure made my body tense up as I felt like I was a lone stock animal in a cage waiting to be sold to my next master.

Angel stood and undid the buckle on his belt, the leather parting from the steel to show his trousers buttons, which were currently being undone by ringed fingers, I could hear hissing coming from the Latino's lips, the kind of hissing that's meant to attract your loved ones, but the kind of hissing that didn't attract me, by the time I came back to reality was when I found the suave man sat back down with his load showing; rock hard and ready, but I kept asking myself; What for? There's no reason he should have it out if I'm the one giving him a 'free' show.

I got the answer to my question when I sat with my legs open and he started to stroke himself, huffs of air were already coming from his mouth, I just sat dazed at what I was experiencing at this moment; a Man masturbating in front of me, a man masturbating by looking at me! This was out of my league! Way out! But I had to go along with it as I saw him get ready to give me my next command.

'Put on a show for me, Moses…'

I knew what he meant by this, I wasn't surprised it came out of his mouth with the great timing of events; this was his plan after all, to use me for some pleasure, to use one of his best friends, the one young 17 year old that looks up to him, as some sort of male sex slave, so I'm just meant to be usable and disposable? Well, with the way I've been put down in the past that's been the case for me in a lot of confusing situations, I'm just a piece of valuable 'rubbish' aren't i?

'Okay…'

My hand went up to my mouth, in one go I spat some saliva into the middle and slowly went to the tip of my erection, the clear natural lubricant spilled off of my palm and onto my manhood, making my insides melt in ecstasy and terror; why am I doing this? I swore I wouldn't masturbate for as long as I lived! But the dapper con-artist makes me commit a sin, as he always would.

I gripped my member and started to pump, my breathing becoming irregular and my hips squirming underneath my own actions, moans were already flying out of our mouths as we enjoyed the feeling, I hate to say that I enjoyed it, but it was starting to take over me, now I know why I kept away from it for so long.

'Aww...shit, Moses, You're so hot'

It's as if 'fedora head' was begging for a slap now, just keep your damn mouth shut and enjoy this while it lasts! I've gone through enough today just to get myself on the bed! Let me masturbate!

Pause…did I just say that? To myself, did I just spill words of lava out of my head? Oh no, It's taken me over.

A scream came from my mouth as Leant back on the bed and pumped faster, my emotions spinning in time with my brain, Angel had gotten up and towered over me, making my eyes open with tears of embarrassment glistening over my brown orbs, no, don't stare at me like this, don't look at this lustful beauty, no…don't look at me in this way!

He stopped me pumping and laid his member next to mine, pumping them together, his hot clouds of air resting on my skin as vibrant kisses, we both moaned together as our bodies jerked up and down giving the impression that he was in me, which at this time I really wanted.

'A-Angel, get something in me, I need it!'

A smirk marked his blushing face as he moved his other hand to my entrance, circling it as a signal of telling me when to say go, this is when the pleasure really hit me; I'm ready for this, I told myself, I know I am! So that's when I nodded.

That's when everything jumped to a new level.

His finger was being 'punched' into me with all the strength he had as we were both coming close to our cliffs, me screaming out profanity and the Spanish screaming out my name, every part of our male parts creating a lovable pleasure, my brain couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to scream something, something that the other might find weird but beneficial to his desires.

'USE ME!'

The world as I knew it went completely white, nothing to see no matter where I turned my head to, but it faded to black and then I saw reddish-brown spikes to the side of me; I had climaxed ages ago, the time was an hour past the events that happened, he was snoring into my ear silently, the sound of the television playing downstairs still audible, I smiled to myself;

Maybe being usable and disposable isn't a bad thing at all, besides;

I get to experience new things, like this.

**Reviews and Comments are loved!**


End file.
